Susurrame al oido
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una noche ella llega a su cuarto, a hablarle al oido, cuanto ha cambiado todo, cuanto lo ama... cuan feliz se siente de ser la que le cuida mientras la noche de luna llena queda muy atras...


Si señores, otro fic más. Porfa, no me maten, estoy actualizando los que tengo pendientes. Los amo y ya saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen.

_**Susurrame al oído**_

_Ruby P. Black_

Llegó despacio y, como raramente, en profundo silencio. Trató como pudo de no tropezar con el paragüero de la entrada, pues eso causaría un escándalo que, en medio de la noche, prefería evitar. Además sólo quería verlo, observarlo en armonía y no hablar con él. A veces tan sólo prefería que él no dijera nada…

En un dos por tres cerró la distancia que la separaba del piso superior. Podía sentir el profundo aroma de la sangre apenas entró en la cercanía de la habitación; ella era un auror muy hábil a pesar de su torpeza natural. Así que no le costó mucho entrar en el cuarto en silencio.

Por otro lado él estaba tan agotado por la pasada luna llena que seguramente no la escucharía aunque hubiese entrado dando zancadas.

- Dios mío… - susurró. Se le encogió el corazón al verle pero no lo expresó en su rostro, como si él pudiera estar observándola, o supiera de alguna forma lo mucho que le dolía verle así.

En realidad siempre simulaba ante él que no le era raro verle así, simulaba que el alma no se le partía a la mitad y ponía esa sonrisa radiante para evitar que él se preocupara o… la alejara, como pretendía.

Se le acercó con cuidado y con un movimiento de varita cerró algunas heridas que se vislumbraban a simple vista.

Remus Lupin estaba boca arriba en la cama desvencijada, tenía un feo morado en la mejilla y una gruesa cortada aparecía por el cuello de la camisa rota en jirones; observó varios cortes más y frunció el labio mientras corría al baño a por un paño húmedo.

Volvió al instante y comenzó a curarle, escuchándole gemir suavemente de dolor.

- Hoy he pensado toda la tarde en ti… - susurró - ¿toda la tarde dije? Todo el dia… He pensado y pensado en cómo acercarme, no en cómo te trataría esta vez la luna llena. Sólo lo recordé al anochecer. ¿ves? Eres tan parte de mí que pienso más en ti que en eso que brilla a veces en el cielo…

Le sonrió suavemente y le acarició la frente con la punta de los dedos.

- A veces pienso que no quieres acercarte porque no me amas, pero se que lo haces… y oh, vamos, no soy pretenciosa, pero lo veo en tus ojos… ¡Los tienes tan bellos! Y también lo siento en la forma en que me sostienes cuando estoy a punto de caer… a veces sin tocarme… Ay, Remus, ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

Sintió las lágrimas quemándole la garganta y suspiró fuertemente.

- Y yo… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? – susurró aún más bajo para sí y luego volvió a mirarle mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas. Colocó algunas vendas que había encontrado en el botiquín del cuarto de baño y secó la humedad de los cortes. Aplicó los hechizos que conocía – Prefiero ser esta insistente a perderte… No te das una idea de lo especial que me siento ahora… de lo importante que creo ser para ti ahora… aunque en realidad no sea así.

Entonces vio el brillo de una mirada color dorada y se reflejó en ella como quien cae en un pozo profundo e inmensamente bello. Se dejó llevar por esos mares de oros y se olvidó de que estaba en ese cuarto, y se olvidó de que él había despertado.

- Hola… - susurró siempre en el mismo tono de voz.

- Eres… - sonó cansado y hasta algo forzado.

- No hables, está bien. No te esfuerces de más.

- Siempre eres… importante, para… mi.

Nymphadora Tonks sonrió y sintió la presión de su mano en la suya. Sintió que él estaba dándole un mensaje silencioso y susurrante que penetraba su corazón y le hacía, de pronto, demasiado feliz. Se inclinó a su rostro y Remus cerró los ojos como un joven adolescente inexperto y ansioso. Entonces ella lo hizo, rozó con sus labios la boca suave y rosada del castaño, acarició la piel tersa y bebió el placer de ser una mujer diferente.

Bebió la realidad… ¡Que él la amaba! Con debilidad, Remus correspondió el beso y acabó por hacer explotar el corazón de la metamorfoga mientras su cabello se volvía, bruscamente, de un color negrusco oscuro. Los cabellos cayeron lacios en su espalda y unos ojos intensamente azules miraron al hombrelobo.

- te quiero… - murmuró ella al separarse y él le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que Tonks hubiera visto en su vida.

Remus la observó estático y elevó una mano hacia su pelo… que bella mujer se le entregaba sin demasiadas pretensiones, sin prejuicios ni egoístas deseos. Que hermosa persona estaba frente a él, multifacética, perseverante y sólo suya.

De un salto muy suave (poco de ella) Nymphadora se subió a la cama y se hizo un ovillo cerquita de él, de donde podía aspirar su aroma masculino y recibir todo ese calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo herido. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Entonces llevó sus manos al cabello castaño y le acarició lentamente…

Mientras ella le susurraba al oído, Remus se quedó totalmente dormido.

Y totalmente feliz…

_**Fin**_

Ahhhhh… espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice muy rapidamente y la verdad es que no sé que ha salido. Tenía la idea, me senté y esto salió a la luz. Igual les agradezco a los que leen.

Gracias, besos

Ruby P. Black


End file.
